


The Scavenger Belly Rub Resort

by rgii55447



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Belly Rubs, Gen, Humor, Murderbasket - Freeform, Spa Treatments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rgii55447/pseuds/rgii55447
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure about this?" Wren asked as she made her way trough the rainforest after Sky, Leaf and Ivy in pursuit.

"Of course I am," replied Sky, "Scavengers are great, and what better way to show that off to the world than to give other dragons an example of what they're good at."

"It's just, from my experience, not all dragons are as open minded as you. Many of them would seek to eat us without a moments hesitation."

"Why do you think I brought you here?" Sky asked as they stepped into a clearing, dragons of all colors fluttering above in the canopy.

"Let me get this straight," Queen Glory of the RainWings stared, "You came here so you could open up a resort where dragons get their bellies rubbed by scavengers."

"Exactly. Sort of like a spa day," Sky piped up.

"And _why_ would any dragon want that?"

Sky thought for a moment. "Well, scavengers give the best of belly rubs, and Rainforest Dragons - I mean RainWings - love to relax (and cute and cuddly things which scavengers (and snails) so are), so win-win."

Glory looked over at the sloth on her shoulder, then looked back at Sky. "Well I'm not going stop you, but I'm not sure what kind of dragon is going to want a belly rub from a scavenger."

"Ooh, I want a belly rub!" Kinkajou shouted, overhearing.

Glory turned to her bodyguard who was watching Wren with narrowed eyes. Wren glared back. _What's up with that?_

"Deathbringer," Glory spoke up, startling her bodyguard to attention, "I want you to test out this new kind of therapy treatment for me, will you?"

"What?" Deathbringer's eyes went wide.

Amusement filled Glory's face. "Unless you are too skittish around scavengers."

Deathbringer took a quick glance at Wren, then back at Glory.

"Uh no, no problem, I shall try it out for you my majesty."

"Good, now proceed with your business." Glory said to Sky, stepping away.

"Right this way sir," Sky said, leading Deathbringer away, "You won't regret this."


	2. Chapter 2

"You aimed high Murderbasket, haven't you?" Wren exclaimed to Murderbasket as they made their way after Sky into the rainforest, too excited to hear the conversation (Leaf and Ivy on the other hand didn't understand dragon, so there was no eavesdropping). "What, did you have to do to get her? Murder somebody? Was that where you were headed last time?"

"She wasn't Queen when I met her you know," Murderbasket replied, "And my name's still not Murderbasket."

"She wasn't?" Wren paused thoughtfully, "Then who was she?"

Murderbasket hesitated.

"She was my target..." Murderbasket answered reluctantly.

Wren stopped.

"Did I just hear you call him Murderbasket?" Sky called back. "I'm pretty sure the Queen called him Deathbringer."

"Ooh an alias," Wren glared at Murderbasket, "I'm sure the Queen is really going to fall for that."

Murderbasket just sighed.

"This is perfect!" Sky cried as they stepped into a clearing, "We can set up shop over there, put a courtyard right here! Maybe a fountain to help cheer things up!"

"Great," Murderbasket said sarcastically, "I'm sure Mightyclaws would love to put together the blueprints for this place.

"But for now, we'll demonstrate with what we got." Sky said, leading Murderbasket to the center of the clearing. "First you lay down..."

Murderbasket grudgingly did so.

"Now roll over so your belly's facing up."

Murderbasket stared at Sky incredulously.

"It is a belly rub resort after all."

"You can trust us," Wren helped.

"Says the scavenger who pokes dragons with sharp sticks." Murderbasket replied.

"Are you going to listen to your Queen or not." Wren threatened.

"Fine." Murderbasket grumbled, rolling over, "This is so humiliating."

"Good." Wren responded. "Now who's a good boy!" She said starting on the process of belly rubbing.

Leaf and Ivy exchanged glances and joined in to help.

"This is kind of nice," Murderbasket admitted after awhile as Wren scratched him behind the ears, causing him to thump his leg (he stopped when he realized that was probably embarrassing). "But don't tell anyone!" He suddenly added.

But someone had already overheard.

"I want a belly rub!" Cried Kinkajou, bursting into the clearing. "And after me, you can do my two friends." Behind her, Tamarin and Coconut quietly stepped out from behind a couple of trees and into the clearing. "And then I will tell Moon about this, and the whole world will get belly rubs too!"

So that was that, Sky was in business.


	3. Chapter 3

Deathbringer never would have admitted it (again), but he actually quite enjoyed the belly rub. After he was done, Kinkajou and her friends each got theirs, Kinkajou with Wren, Coconut with Leaf, and Tamarin with with Ivy.

"This is so AWESOME!" Kinkajou cried, "Now I know why sloths love it so much."

Ivy on the other hand, was learning just how fun giving baby dragons belly rubs could be. ( _Hmm_ Wren thought, _I've known that since the day I met Sky._ )

After Kinkajou left, she blurted out her experience to everyone, and soon, RainWings from all over the jungle were lining up to see what all the fuss was about. The NightWings were a little more hesitant, but soon they began to come around as well.

As the day wore on, Mightyclaws came along as Murderbasket had promised and discussed blueprint plans with Sky. Sky pointed out the edge of the clearing where the Resort would be backed up against, the area for the courtyard and the fountains, and the front gate to complete the look. Sky wasn't sure how long it would take to complete, but Mightyclaws just touched the page, and BAM! Sky's Scavenger Belly Rub Resort was a reality.

When Moonwatcher arrived back from Jade Mountain Academy, a few days behind Kinkajou due to a side trip to see some friends, Kinkajou made sure the Belly Rub Resort was the first thing she tried. It wasn't much of Moon's thing, but it could pass for her as a nice way to spend the evening.

After only one day of business, it had seemed that the whole Rainforest had heard of The Scavenger Belly Rub Resort and loved it.

"This has got to be the best business plan of all time!" Said Sky to his little Scavenger friends.

The Scavengers nodded, but it had been a long day. Making their way back into the resort, they found their own private rooms and rested.

The Scavenger Belly Rub Resort really was on its way to success.


	4. Chapter 4

As the days continued, business only continued to succeed for the Belly Rub Resort. A few more bold NightWings came on board with this new trend, though the majority did remain NightWing. Sky realized it must be hard for the NightWings, hearing of their old tough life at the volcano, and all of a sudden, they were expected to go soft in this Hidden Kingdom.

As other types of dragons began to visit the Rainforest Kingdom, they heard news of the Belly Rub resort, and some of them made their way there. News was growing, and even Prince Winter of the IceWings insisted checking it out (Although he claimed he was too dignified for a Belly Rub, he couldn't resist watching Wren and her friends tactics).

Eventually the pressure became too much for Queen Glory. All her RainWings subjects had tried the Belly Rub Resort and insisted she would too. A Queen needed to be supportive of her people, so she had to show her support for their favorite Belly Rub Resort.

As Glory arrived at the Resort with her body gaurd Murderbasket at her side, she looked around indignantly. A crowd was already gathered to witness the event.

"How long is this going to take," Glory said absently.

"As long as you need," said Sky proudly, "To refresh your body, mind, and Soul."

"Whatever," said Glory. "Lead the way."

"Okay, right this way please," said Sky leading her to the Building. The Crowd took a step forward, but Sky stood in the way. "Give your Queen some space, she's about to get the Belly Rub of her life."

Glory huffed with indignity as Sky led her into the building.

As Glory lay down on her mat and the Scavengers began their Belly Rub process, Glory wondered what she was doing with her life.

But then she began...

This was actually nice.

Glory sighed as she let herself role fully onto her back to take in the full experience.

She noticed Deathbringer watching her with a sly grin on his face. She glared back.

And then let herself be brought into the full experience of the Belly Rub.

As Glory exited the building later that afternoon to the crowd that greeted her, she maintained her dignified step.

"How was it?" Jambu asked from the crowd.

"It has my approval," Glory said with as much dignity as she could muster.

And with those words, there was a loud cheer. The Scavenger Belly Rub Resort was now an integral part of the Rainforest Kingdom.


End file.
